


铁虫In your mind

by kimsoo0415



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsoo0415/pseuds/kimsoo0415
Summary: 终局之战中Tony Stark偷到宝石打了响指，最终赢下战役，他的心脏也因此停止跳动，幸好惊奇队长及时带来了克里人的特效药，救回了Tony的性命并且修复了他的身体，可Tony却迟迟没有醒来，Doctor Strange发现是心灵宝石扰乱了Tony的思维，并使他进入深度昏迷，为了唤醒Tony，Bruce Banner发明了一种机器，可以连通两个人的思维，最后由Tony的爱人Peter Parker进入Tony的思维中想办法将他唤醒。铁椒友情；逻辑是什么？想点情节好开车；ooc





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警【未成年（无身体上）性行为】

随着蜂鸣声逐渐减弱，视野变得清晰起来，Peter活动了一下手脚，在确认自己是被完整的传输过来之后，才开始打量起周围的环境，这并没有浪费多少时间，因为这个房间非常的小，Peter双手撑在大理石台面上，看着镜子里的自己，湿漉漉的头发还在往下滴水。

准确的说，这不是一个房间，而是一间浴室。Peter身上裹着一件浴袍，并且这是他身上唯一的衣物。Peter找了条毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，一边思索接下来应该怎么办。

按照Banner博士的说法，他会被传送到Mr Stark的附近，并且根据Mr Stark潜意识中的想法，根据不同的场景，被设定成不同的身份，而Peter必须按照这个身份行事，不能做出对于该身份来说十分出格的事情。

“——这会扰乱他的大脑，我是说，也许会，毕竟这机器也没有其他人用过，也许Tony会醒过来，也许——”

“——也许会再也醒不过来，我知道了，风险太大了，我不会这样做的。”

现在Peter身处一间浴室，也许Mr Stark就在外面的房间里，Peter酸溜溜的想着，外面说不定还有哪个他记忆中的花花公子封面女郎。

Peter试图在这里找出一件得体的衣物，但明显这里除了浴袍和毛巾外，没有其他任何可以遮蔽身体的布料了。

“这可有够麻烦的，我不想第一次来就被当成变态抓起来。我的身份是什么呢？服务生？保洁员？那该死的衣服到底在哪？”

“sweet heart，我认为你明天早上才会用到它们，还是说你喜欢穿着衣服做？这不算奇怪，我可以接受这个。”

门外传来的声音有些年轻，还带着满满的不正经，但Peter不会认错，这绝对是Tony Stark的声音，与此同时，Peter知道外面不会有什么封面女郎了，因为他终于明白了自己在这一场景中的角色。

——No way！

还没等Peter做出什么反应的时候，浴室的门被打开了，“kid，你没有锁门。”Tony Stark倚在门框旁对着Peter眨了眨眼睛，“要我进来吗？”

“Tony！”

见到Tony的一瞬间，Peter再也维持不住刚才的冷静，之前做的心理建设都被抛到脑后，Peter扑到了Tony的怀里，紧紧地抱着Tony，并且把脸埋在对方的肩膀上，熟悉的气息让Peter感到安心，在这个思维世界中，Tony看上去要比真实世界中年轻一些，但这绝对就是那个躺在床上昏迷了3个月，让Peter每天担心的人。

“I miss you.”

“你可......真够热情的。”Tony回手搂住了Peter的腰，顺着Peter的腰线向下缓缓摩挲着，“准确的说，我们27分钟前才刚见过面，kid，你是想跟我玩什么角色扮演的游戏么？”

理智回笼，Peter脸红了，事实上，在真实的世界里，他和Tony最亲密的接触也仅限于接吻，他们刚确定关系不久，该死的灭霸就出现了，以至于他们还没有做过什么更加亲密事情，所以现在的场景对于Peter而言，完全没有任何经验可以借鉴，他是什么身份？酒吧里认识的一夜情对象？还是在某个宴会上偷偷勾引Mr Stark的小婊子？

“不、不......我没有这个意思，我是说，uh......我还没有准备好。”

Peter想从Tony怀里挣脱出来，但Tony没有给他这样的机会，Tony顺着Peter后退的步伐前进，将后者压在光滑的大理石台面上，上身前倾，Peter只能迫不得已的后仰，双手扶在台面上撑住自己的身体。

“你确定？”

这不是一个必答题，Tony也没有想听到Peter回答的意思，他勾起Peter的腰与自己的身体紧密贴合，一边捏住Peter的下巴，不由分说的吻了上去。

这是一个缠绵又火热的吻，跟Peter以前经历过的那些温柔的、浅尝辄止的吻都不同，这个吻带着明显的情欲的味道，Tony Stark可是情场老手，他有着丰富的经验，可以轻而易举的只用一个吻，就挑起了面前这个青涩男孩的热情，而Peter毫无招架之力。

在这方面我永远不可能成为Mr Stark的对手。Peter浑浑噩噩地想着，他的两片薄唇被吮吸的光泽而红润，眼角也是同样的艳色。在这个思维世界中他没有蜘蛛能力，这种情况下他能做到的只有勉强撑住自己的身体，不因被吻到缺氧而晕倒在这里。这个吻开始向下移动，Tony在Peter的侧颈留下了两个暧昧的痕迹，然后Peter的喉结被轻轻咬住，他能感觉到Tony温热而湿润的舌尖在他的喉结上缓缓划过，酥麻的感觉从脊柱骨传入大脑然后扩散至全身，连手指都开始发软。

“——不、等下，Mr.Stark”Peter撑起最后一丝力气，双手抵在Tony的胸前，将紧密贴合的身体稍稍拉开一点距离，“我还有正事要——”

“你拒绝我？”

“不、不是”看着那双蜜色的眼睛，Peter什么拒绝的话都说不出口，“我只是——”

“听着，没什么只是，满足你求欲不满的男朋友就是你现在唯一的正事。”

“男、男朋友！”在接收到Tony疑惑的眼神后，Peter马上反应过来，“sorry Tony，我没有拒绝你，我怎么可能会拒绝你，我只是、只是有些紧张”

听到Peter的回答，Tony双手再次环住Peter的腰，轻轻笑着含住Peter的耳垂，“别担心，我会给你一个美好的体验。”

从浴室到床的短短距离，衣物散落了一地，事实上这些衣物大部分是属于Tony的，因为Peter只有一件浴袍，而那件浴袍甚至没能出浴室的门。

Peter对于现在的状况还有些发懵，在进入Tony的思想之前，Banner博士提前为他做过很多心理建设，比如在这里可能有完全不同自然法则，Tony可能完全不认识他而给他随机设定成任何一个身份等等，而Peter完全没有想过会出现这样的情况，不过Tony还记得自己是他的恋人，这点让Peter很开心，但很快Peter就再也没办法去想那些事了，因为Tony粘了润滑剂的手指正在缓慢进入他的身体。

“umh——Mr Stark，我得说这感觉有些奇怪——”

Peter陷在柔软的床铺中，一条腿被架在Tony的肩膀上，Tony的手指在他的身体里旋转按压，Peter的柔韧性非常好，即便是这种的姿势，他也可以毫无障碍地支起上半身跟Tony接吻，虽然这样会使他因为得不到足够的氧气而晕眩，但他就想这样做，他想要得到更多的吻。

“你会感觉到舒服的”

像是为了要认证这句话，Tony及时的找到了那一点，Peter剧烈的抖了一下，“等、等等——我感觉——umh——”

“感觉很不错，不是么？”得到了Peter的反应，Tony的手指更加肆无忌惮的去刺激那里，Peter只能吐出一些破碎的连不成句的单词，陌生的快感对Peter过于刺激了，他下意识地想要逃离，身体却诚实的想要得到更多，Peter没有察觉到他的身体已经开始扭着腰去迎合Tony的手指，过多的润滑剂和体液混合在一起，随着Tony手指抽插的动作流了出来，弄得Peter的大腿一片湿滑，Tony火热的阴茎正贴着那里细嫩的皮肤摩擦。

扩张的步骤已经完成，Tony打算进行下一步了，在手指撤出来的瞬间，手腕被Peter一把抓住，Tony抬头看向Peter，Peter仿佛也才反应过来自己刚刚干了什么，他抓着Tony的手腕，Tony的手指上还有亮晶晶的液体，这太令人羞耻了，Peter不知道应该推开还是拉近，他的眼睛发红，表情看起来像是马上就要哭出来，最后终于忍不住，自暴自弃一般将Tony的手拉向自己穴口，然后Peter搂住Tony的脖子，将自己贴了上去。

“please—— Mr Stark——”

Peter急切的吻着Tony，这个吻毫无章法，他只是在胡乱地舔吮着，嘴唇和下巴被Tony的胡茬戳的发麻，Peter的阴茎顶端也已经在流泪了，顶在Tony的腹肌上，Peter扭动着腰肢，想要得到更多甜头。

Peter这副求欢的姿态将Tony为数不多的理智焚烧殆尽，Tony极大程度的打开男孩的双腿，将他们压在Peter的胸前。

“看来你已经准备好得到更多了”

“Yes please——Mr Stark——Tony ”

Tony巨大的阴茎进入Peter的瞬间，爆炸般的愉悦感将两个人席卷吞没，Tony实在是太大了，Peter能清晰的感觉到自己的身体被完全打开了，然后Tony一点点进到前所未有的深度，先是缓慢的摩擦，他甚至能感觉到Tony阴茎上跳动的血管，疼痛还是存在的，但Peter完全可以忍受，就是这点痛感维系着Peter最后一点理智，然后Tony抽插的动作开始加速，不断的用力顶在Peter的前列腺上，Peter要疯了，尖叫着射在两个人的胸前。

“oh Peter——”Tony狠狠地吻着Peter，高潮使Peter全身都在颤抖，后穴也在一颤一颤的吮吸着在他体内的家伙，刚高潮过的身体无比敏感，但Tony没给Peter喘息的机会，Tony按住Peter的腰，猛烈地抽送，发狠一般的用力顶着Peter的前列腺。

“no、no、stop——uh我受不了了——”

Peter挣扎着，生理性的泪水溜了满脸，刚射过一次的阴茎又颤抖的抬头，Peter的双手胡乱挥舞着想要抓住些什么，然后被Tony抓住按在他的小腹上，然后Tony更加用力的操弄Peter，隔着皮肉Peter也能感觉到Tony一下一下顶着他的手心。

“我要、我要死了——Tony—Tony——”

Peter不知道自己在叫什么，大概是Tony的名字，他已经完全迷失了神志，像是一只在风浪中的小船，只能随着海平面颠簸沉浮，完全无力反抗，无力的双腿任由Tony打开成一个几乎是极限的角度，接受Tony疯狂的抽插，最后Tony闷哼一声，两个人一同高潮。

有轻柔的吻落在他的唇角，然后Peter听到了Tony的声音

“I love u”

“I love u too ”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：公共场所性行为  
> 未成年（无身体上）性行为

整个房间都布满了复杂的仪器，所有仪器的引线最后汇聚到房间中央，那里是房间中唯一宽敞的地方，有两张床并排摆放在一起，一张床上Peter正支起自己的上半身，他刚刚脱离思维世界在现实中醒来，另一张床上的Tony仍处于深度睡眠状态，Banner博士进来帮Peter拆下粘贴在他身上的许多接收器。

“怎么样，见到Tony了吗？”

“是的，你知道吗——” Peter拉住Banner的袖口，不顾自己的脑袋上还带了一个手掌宽的银色圆环， “这太不可思议了，那里的一切都太真实了！我见到了Mr Stark他就在那里，如此真实，但是又有点不同，oh god——”Peter懊恼的抓了抓自己的头发，栗色的自来卷不老实的翘起来，“见到Mr Stark我太激动了，他就那样完好无损的站在那里，我、我应该想办法把他唤醒的，我都干了些什么？不，不是，我什么有用的事都没做，这真是太不应该了——”

“hey，放轻松” Bruce按住Peter的肩膀，把他头上的环状接收器摘下， “我知道你有多激动，从这里能看出来” Bruce指了指透明玻璃窗另一边的显示器， “事实上从你进入思维世界不久，你就开始处于持续兴奋状态，你在里面遇到了什么事吗？”

Peter看了看沉睡的Tony，想起他和Tony在里面做的事，脸控制不住的红了起来， “没什么有用的。”

好在Bruce也没有继续探究这个问题的意思，不然年少的Spider man可能会立刻用不那么英雄的方式从窗子逃出去， “这本来就不是一朝一夕之间就能解决的问题，不要太心急Peter。”

善于心灵控制的Wanda和Loki都曾试着帮忙唤醒Tony，但他们都失败了，最后的结论就是只能由Tony自己醒过来，强行唤醒Tony很可能会导致他醒来后分不清现实与梦境。

“这五年来Tony他真的——” Bruce想了想，还是没有继续说下去， “就当他正给自己放一个长假，他真的需要休息一下了，总之，Peter记住了，循序渐进。”

 

——

 

好像一切都回到了正轨，纽约市民的好邻居再次摇荡在城市的半空中，Peter Parker也作为一名普通的高中生回到校园。

“——Mantis控制住了Thanos，我把手套从他的身上扯下来，我们差点就成功了。”

“这太酷了，我是说你真的去了太空，还在别的星球跟Thanos打了一架，这真的太酷了。”

下午的最后一节课，Peter和Ned坐在教室的后排，Ned总是有许许多多奇怪的问题，Peter心不在焉的回答着，下课铃响了，他想往常一样无视了Flash没理由的奚落，然后消失学校附近的小巷子里，现在Peter学会了把背包藏在高层建筑物的房顶，他的背包更换频率终于没那么频繁了。

眨眼间消失的五年改变了太多事情，这令很多人无法接受，有些人甚至做出了极端的行为，如果这些人中包括了科学家，那事情就变得可怕了起来。Peter飞快的闪躲着，这个不知道受了什么刺激的疯狂的科学家，自制了硫酸喷射装置作为武器安装在自己身上，跑到街头进行无差别攻击，他还为自己制作了一套防弹盔甲，NYPD几乎拿他没有办法，即便是对Spider man来说，这个罪犯也够麻烦的，他的蛛丝碰到高浓度硫酸，瞬间就被腐蚀了。虽然这个罪犯最后还是被蛛丝裹住吊了起来，但是Peter的锁骨下方还是被硫酸溅到了，只有一点，也够在他的皮肤上烧出一个小洞。

现在没人会像Tony那样照顾他，Peter一切都只能靠自己，做这样危险的事，受伤总是难免的，Bruce为Peter处理了伤口，Peter恢复的要比普通人快很多，然而疼痛是不可避免，这样的烧伤尤其折磨人，以至于Peter进入思维世界后，还总是感觉伤口在隐隐作痛，Peter告诉自己都是他的心理作用。

 

他正和Tony在某幢建筑顶层的露天餐厅约会，是的，约会。

Peter知道这个地方，这个餐厅位于学校到复仇者基地的路线上，10层的低矮建筑夹在两幢高层商业建筑之间，显得不是很和谐，档次也只是个中低端消费的露天餐厅，Peter没来过这，只是在某次追赶一伙狂飙逃窜的劫匪的时候，拉着蛛丝从这里左边的大楼荡到右边的大楼，掠过这里时不小心踩坏了一把老旧的遮阳伞，但是他发誓，就算那把遮阳伞没坏，这地方的环境也不会像现在这样舒适。

“——所以，现在这种高档餐厅还会提供芝士汉堡？那么这里也会有三明治吗？”

见到Tony百分之百会让Peter的心情变好，好像一整天的烦闷和伤口都在瞬间消失无踪。遮阳伞挡住了大部分的阳光，但Tony还是带着钴蓝色的墨镜，他做工精良的西装上泛着淡淡的光泽，Tony靠在椅子上，手上捏着只剩一小半的芝士汉堡， “当然，kid 只要你想要，毕竟这里是Stark旗下的产业。”

好吧，这个世界中出现的所有不合理的情况，Tony总能为他们找到一个合理的解释。于是Peter得到了一个三明治，味道与皇后区街角便利店卖的一模一样，里面甚至还加了拍扁的酸黄瓜。

唤醒Tony真是一个艰难的任务，对抗灭霸时他都没有像现在这样小心翼翼——不能脱离Tony为他设定的角色，好吧，这个还好说，虽然没几天，但他本来就是Tony的男朋友。难的是怎样让Tony自己发现这里不是真实的世界。也不能直说，于是Peter经常不着痕迹的在Tony面前提出一些这个世界的反常之处，可Tony总能做出解释。

比如，这里的天气总是如此和煦，晴朗的天气，或是微风细雨，没有干旱酷暑，也没有狂风暴雨。

“——在科学课上没有老师教过你？” 那时Tony正带着Peter在某个海滩遮阳伞下的躺椅上吹着海风。 “政府的自然灾害防治部门会在预测到极端天气时进行提前干预。你在MIT没有学过这方面的原理吗？”

哦，现实世界中Peter还是个未成年的高中小屁孩，在这里Peter已经是一个成年的合格MIT大学生了。Wanda曾经跟Peter说，潜意识的思维世界难以预测，很可能只是Tony一个不经意间的想法，瞬间的念头，就可以具象化出一个思维世界，Tony也可能在这里满足一些自己未曾实现的愿望。

Peter每次来这里见到Tony时，他们总是在各个地方约会，图书馆、咖啡厅、实验室里Tony牵着他的手给他介绍新研究出的小玩意，更多时候是在Tony那套海边的别墅里，巨大的落地窗外是一望无际的海平面，夕阳映在Peter发红的耳尖上，Peter陷在柔软的床铺中，湿热的吻令他呼吸急促，Tony搂着他的腰，不知疲倦般一次又一次进入他的身体。

Peter啃着手里的三明治，脸不自然的红了，然后他被Tony越过桌子的手捏住了下巴，终于回过神来。

“kid，能跟我说说么，我很好奇，是什么事情让你能在跟Tony Stark约会时走神？”

“我——” 现实世界中，他们刚确定关系，麻烦事就接连不断的出现，他们甚至连一次真正的约会都没有，这些甜蜜的约会是Tony一瞬而逝的念头还是他的愿望呢？约会，还有在现实中因为年龄关系Tony还不能对他做的那些事。

Peter突然想到，Tony足够了解他，在这里的‘Peter’举动应该与现实中的他相差无几，那么或许——或许可以从这方面入手？环境的异常Tony无法察觉，那么他可以让‘Peter’这个人物出现异常，比如做一些Tony Stark男朋友这个身份能做的，而Peter永远不会做的事。

“Ah？”

Peter决定给Mr Stark来那么一点小小的刺激。

Peter轻轻挣脱Tony捏着他下巴的手指，没吃完的三明治被扔到桌子上，Peter绕过圆桌，站在Tony的面前，犹豫了一下，然后毅然决然地侧坐到Tony的腿上，双手环住Tony的肩膀，然后嘴唇贴上耳朵 “我想的是你。”

即便是令人瞠目结舌的荒唐事做的多到数都数不过来的Tony Stark，也惊讶了一下，他没想到Peter会突然做出这种举动，而且他能感觉到Peter加速的心跳和紧张到有些僵硬的身体，他想不通这是为什么，但是现在怀里的kid正舔着他的下唇向他索吻，他不可能拒绝。

这个吻很快由Tony占领了主导权，Peter被亲的头晕脑胀的倚在Tony怀里，Tony的手环着他的腰，隔着T恤抚摸着他的脊椎骨，而Peter也抚摸着Tony的结实的胸膛，西装外套的衣领被Peter抓的皱了起来，但没人在意这个。

露台上还有其他客人，Peter闭着眼睛，听到了周围议论的声音，都是一些‘下流’‘回家去’‘没钱去酒店吗’之类的话，oh 这可不能怪这些人，他和Tony正在做的可不是什么文雅的动作。

即使知道这些人只是Tony创造的环境产物，就像是网络游戏中无关紧要的NPC，但这场景真的太过真实了，就好像他们现在真的处于公共场合，随着莫大的羞耻油然而生的是强烈到爆炸的兴奋感，他完全控制不住的硬了，Peter能感觉到他的阴茎顶部已经兴奋的流泪。

“找张床？” Tony发现了Peter身体的变化，Peter穿的是紧身牛仔裤，裆部的凸起已经十分明显。 “但我觉得你更喜欢这里。”

Peter睁开眼睛，站在旁边侍者的脸色已经非常不自然，Peter几乎开始发抖，在众目睽睽之下勃起这种认知，让他不知道自己是羞耻多一点还是兴奋多一点，Peter用力抓住Tony的衣领，努力平复自己的颤抖，故作镇静摘下Tony鼻梁上的墨镜 “学校里很多人都以为你是我的sugar daddy，非常英俊、非常富有。”Peter意有所指 “你是这里的老板。”

两个不要脸的臭男人在公共场合做出这种举动，客人们都在等着看他们被赶走，没想到等来的却是餐厅全部免单，提前打烊，请尽快离场的通知，Peter能想象到这些被清场离开的客人该有多愤慨。真是万恶的资本主义！很快连餐厅的服务生们也都离开了，还贴心的为他们关好了门，露台上之剩下了他和Tony两个人。

“说真的，我没想到你还有这种——癖好。” Tony扣着Peter的腰，将他侧坐的姿势改成跨坐，“这真是个惊喜，你喜欢这样？”

“没、没有 ”

“说谎 ”

Peter啜嗫着，把脸埋在Tony的脖子里喘气，椅子很宽，Peter跨坐在Tony的腿上，腿跪在Tony的两侧，Tony解开他的裤链，牛仔裤只往下拉了一点，露出内裤的边缘，手顺着尾椎骨探了下去，揉捏Peter挺翘的臀瓣。牛仔裤有些紧，这使得Tony的动作不是很顺畅，但Tony没有把裤子整条脱下去的意思，这样半遮半掩更增加了一种说不明的意味。

“或许我不该让他们走，被人看着让你很兴奋 ”

Peter说不出话，胡乱的摇着头，Tony的另一只手放到Peter胯部按了两下，得到了两声细小的呻吟，Peter听到Tony笑了，于是他把脸埋的更深，并且开始后悔自己的一时冲动，他这方面的经验，除了一些看过的视频，剩下的都是在思维世界中Tony给他的，他怎么会愚蠢到做出这种决定。

“你的身体很美，你想让更多人看到吗？”

“不，我没这样想——”

“又在说谎 ”

Tony捞起鸵鸟Peter，T恤被卷起来，Peter下意识的顺从，自己咬住衣服的下摆，Tony顺着Peter的额头、鼻尖一点点往下吻，手在Peter光滑的身体上游走，抚摸着Peter的每一寸皮肤，当Tony亲吻到Peter的锁骨下方时，Peter下意识的躲了一下，才想起在这里他没有受伤。

那里的皮肤细腻光滑，什么都没有，面对Tony疑问的目光，Peter摇了摇头，把自己贴到Tony怀里红着脸示意他继续，不得不说Peter的身材真是非常好，纤瘦却不羸弱，腹肌的厚度也是恰到好处，他的腰这样细，可再往下臀部却奇异的丰满起来，紧实挺翘。

“我该把他们叫回来，让这些观众看看——”当Tony咬住Peter乳尖的瞬间，Peter整个人剧烈的抖了一下 “——看看我是怎样玩弄你的身体 ”

这太过了，这些糟糕的话语已经突破了Peter的认知，可怕的是Peter完全控制不住自己顺着Tony的话开始想象，好像现在他真的在众人围观之下被Tony抱在怀里肆意玩弄。

Tony挑逗着Peter胸前的两点，直到它们都变得红肿挺立，Peter的手抓着Tony的头发，轻轻的拉扯着，无意识的摇摆着腰部，在Tony的胯骨上摩擦，追寻着丝丝缕缕的快感，Peter的嘴里咬着T恤，所以只能发出一些带着鼻音的喘息。

牛仔裤和内裤一起被拉到大腿，Tony不知道从哪里拿出一支唇膏，将膏体融化在手上当做润滑插入了一根手指，扭转抽动，Tony很清楚Peter的敏感点在哪，他开始挑逗那里，Peter仰起头，衣服的下摆已经被津液濡湿。

Tony终于大发慈悲的把Peter身上那件碍事的T恤脱到一边，少年美好的身体曲线展露无遗，Tony解开自己的拉链，早就叫嚣着的欲望弹了出来，在Tony的示意下，Peter红着脸用手套弄着。三根手指已经可以顺利的进出甬道，没有了内裤的阻隔，Peter流着水的器官抵在Tony衬衫的下摆，把那里弄上了星星点点的水痕，Tony扶着Peter的脸颊让他低头看那里。

“你把daddy的衣服弄脏了。”

“I、I’m sorry  ”

“只是sorry？太没诚意  ”Tony托起Pete的屁股，阴茎头冠顶在甬道入口，浅浅的戳弄，“你得来点儿实际的 ”

没了手指的身体开始感到空虚，迫切的想要被填满，麻烦都是他自找的，Peter再一次感叹勾引一个花花公子是多么愚蠢的决定，现在箭在弦上，容不得他退缩。Peter双手搂着Tony的肩膀，将身体一点点的下沉，将粗大的阴茎填进自己的身体。

“啊——”

Peter还没有完全吞下的时候，Tony突然恶意的向上顶了一下，终于全都进去了，太深了，而且阴茎可比手指粗的多，还有一点痛，但更多的是满足感，Peter手脚发软，趴到了Tony怀里，可Tony却没再有其他动作。

Peter不解的抬头看向Tony，Tony没说话，意思再明显不过，但Peter的这方面的经验过于贫瘠，他甚至不知道应该怎么动，Peter看到Tony的额角也有细密的汗，知道不是只有自己在忍耐。

清脆的巴掌声响起，Peter难以置信的看着Tony，Tony竟然打了他的屁股，震颤感由臀瓣传入体内，阴茎擦过敏感点，Peter忍不住哼了一下，身体里发麻的痒意快要把他折磨哭了，Peter只得认命般支起身体，在Tony的引导下摆动起腰肢。

“大家都看着呢，你得卖力点 ”

露台上空无一人，但Peter好像真的感受到周围投射过来的目光，将他全身都点燃，Peter是个好学生，很快就掌握了动作的要领，表演一般加大了动作的幅度，高抬起腰，再用力的坐下去，敏感点被狠狠的操弄，Peter仰着头，生理性的泪水从眼角流到耳边，嘴唇也潋滟的水光，不断地发出呻吟。

“Fuck——”这画面太过香艳刺激，Tony开始觉得Peter缓慢地动作是他在折磨自己，再也忍不下去了，Tony双手扣住Peter的腰，发狠地向上顶弄，每个深入都准确的撞到Peter的敏感点，Peter呻吟的声音都被他撞碎了，只剩下些连不成调的音节和喘息。

坐在椅子上无法很好的发力，Tony站起来，把Peter翻转过来按在桌子上，从后面再一次操了进去。桌子和地面摩擦发出吱吱呀呀的响声，Peter的声音也已经带了哭腔，Tony手指插入Peter的发间，拉着Peter的头发强迫他抬起身体，Tony每次插入的时候都在把Peter的要拉向自己，于是他顶到前所未有的深度。

“Mr Stark——求你、啊——Tony——”

视线完全被泪水模糊，头发也被汗水浸湿，黏糊糊的贴在额头上，Peter喘息着胡乱喊Tony的名字，不知道自己是想求他慢一点，还是想求他给自己更多，理智早已飞到了九霄云外，甚至连时间感都失去了。Peter不知道自己被操射了两次还是三次之后，Tony才射到了他的屁股里。

这世界该死的真实，结束后Peter只觉得身体快要散架了，两条腿抖的完全没办法站起来，最后只能由Tony给他来了一个公主抱。他们到附近的酒店休息，两个人倒在松软的床上，懒散的聊着一些无关紧要的话题。

Peter很享受疯狂性爱过后的温存时光，但预定的时间到了，Peter爬起来吻了一下Tony的唇角，意识离开思维世界。

 

 

—思维世界—

 

一瞬间，Tony似乎感到有什么变化，当他想仔细寻找一下时，这感觉又消失无踪，好像只是他的幻觉。Tony突然想起他之前亲吻Peter的锁骨时，Peter下意识躲闪的动作，就好像那里受了什么伤。

“kid，你的锁骨怎么了？”

“不小心撞了一下，没关系的 ”

Tony掀起Peter的T恤，Peter锁骨下方皮肤上，有一块小小的淤青。


End file.
